comicmoviesandseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hector Hammond (2011)
Hector Hammond is an enemy of Green Lantern. Biography ''Green Lantern Hector is a science teacher at a high school. After the government found Abin Sur's corpse Hector was met by government agents who took him to study Abin's physiology. During the autopsy he removed some of Parallax's DNA and became infected with it. It drove him insane and gave him telepathic powers so he was able to read others' minds. He looked in the mirror that night and discovered his eyes had turned yellow due to to the effects of the DNA. The next day as Hector is teaching science class to some high school students he reads one of their minds and they called him a loser. Angry, he uses his powers to throw the student. During the time he was teaching them, Parallax realized part of himself was on Earth and begins to head there. Later Hector visits his father, Senator Robert Hammond, and talks to him but after reading his mind realizes he's still a failure in his father's eyes and it was purely his father's influence that got Hector the alien autopsy. He attempts to kill Robert by telekinetically sabotaging his helicopter when Hal Jordan as Green Lantern, creates a racetrack that leads the helicopter to safety. Parallax's DNA mutates Hector further making his eyes constantly yellow and his brain bigger making his head bulge and become deformed. Amanda Waller brings Hector in to study him as his mutations progress, he breaks free and attempts to kill his father a second time. Green Lantern arrives and tries to stop him to no avail. Finally after subduing Green Lantern, Hector succeeds in killing his father by mentally throwing him into a balcony and using it's mechanical arms to burn him. Later, he realizes Parallax is on his way to Earth. Hector kidnaps Carol and threatens to inject her with Parallax's DNA but she is saved by Hal Jordan after he tricks Hector into getting the Green Power Ring only to see it could be used by him. When Parallax arrives, he tells Hector he's failed him then sucks out Hector's "soul" and kills him reducing him to a rotten corpse that appears to have been dead for years. Personality Hector is a violent, aggressive, and brutal person with absolutely no remorse, even after killing his father. Powers and Abilities Powers Hector is a mutate who was mutated by Parallax's DNA, which gave him amazing powers. '''Telekinesis:' Hector has the power to move stuff with his mind. Telepathy: Hector has the power to read peoples minds. Abilities Gifted Intellect: Hector is intelligent enough, his father figured he couldn't screw-up examining the alien Abin Sur too much. Strength Level Class 800+ - 25 Superhuman Strength: While using his telekinesis Hector is capable of at least lifting 10 tons considering what he had done to the helicopter. Average Human Strength: While under his own power Hector is capable of at least lifting himself. Relationships Siblings *Robert Hammond - Father Allies *Parallax - Ally Enemies *Green Lantern - Enemy Appearances/Actors Canon (1 movie) *''Green Lantern'' (first appearance) - Peter Sarsgaard